


Violet

by Everydayishark



Series: Rainbow of Death [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flowers, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: You bring violets on our first date. God, you're so cheesy.





	Violet

You bring violets on our first date. God, I’ve always thought that flowers on the first date are so cheesy. And yet I can’t seem to stop smiling every time I look at the violets you gave me. You tuck one of the flowers behind my ear, and you jokingly say ‘boys over flowers.’ Your hand lingers on my cheek for a moment, before you shyly pull away.

 I put the rest of the violets in a vase in my room, but I’m not so good with flowers, so they die within a week. Still, I appreciate the gesture (cheesy as it is).

You bring violets on our first anniversary. Your hand lingers on my cheek. You don’t pull away. You gently cup my face, smiling softly, kissing me deeply. You pour your heart in everything you do, and with everything you do I fall in love with you all over again.

Everything about you is soft and sweet and beautiful.

We are opposites in so many things. You are quiet whereas I am loud, you are tanned whereas I am pale, you are strong whereas I am weak. (You are healthy whereas I am not, but we don’t know this. Not yet.)

You bring violets when you propose to me. I’ve been sick for a while now, but we think nothing of it. I’ve always had a weak immune system. I get sick. It happens. When days turn into weeks, we start getting worried.

I go to see a doctor. He tells me I’m dying.

You bring violets on our wedding day. A surprise bouquet in a sea of flowers. I’m in a wheelchair by now. My body is frail and failing, yet you look at me like I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

You bring violets to my hospital room. It’s the only splash of color in a sea of whites and grey. I’m a ghost of my former self, a pale, hollowed skeleton of a man. I don’t have much time left. Every day you kiss me goodbye, knowing every night could be my last.

You bring violets to my grave. Today would have marked the fifth anniversary of our marriage. You never forget to bring flowers. Sometimes you stay and talk to me. I wish I could talk back. I wish I could tell you to move on, live life, forget about me.

But you don’t.

\--

“Why violets?” I ask, holding the delicate purple flowers as I wait for the bus.

You blush and look at the floor. “They’re pretty, like you.”

God, that’s cheesy.

I smile the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Part... 6? of the rainbow of death. I originally wanted to make this longer but in the end I kept it short.  
> #I'msorryMinhyukIloveyouIswear  
> I know this is barely showhyuk I will write some proper showhyuk next time  
> (and something happy. oops)


End file.
